Confessions
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: An extended version of Mer and Addison's chat in Joe's in 4.13, when Addie visits. Happy Ending- ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** An extension to Mer and Addie's chat in Joe's when Addie comes back to SGH in season 4. Results in a happy ending.

**Confessions- A Grey's one-shot. **

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Mer called out to Addison as she was leaving Joe's.

"I… Have a plane to catch," Addison replied, looking back briefly and trying to avoid a long and painful discussion.

"I walk on the beach now," Addison couldn't help but express her opinion as she made her way back to where Meredith was seated, "I buy aromatherapy candles, I'm very Zen. But I want to kick your ass so badly right now, it is killing me"

Meredith's face fell. _So much for a short yet meaningful talk_, she thought as she looked around for back-up. Cristina seemed to have disappeared. Eeek.

"Excuse me?" Mer tried to reply non-chalantly.

"I'm talking about Derek," Addison continued and Mer relaxed a bit, used to this subject. "Derek Christopher Shepherd. Are you letting him get away?" Mer looked up at Addison like she was being punished for something.

"Because I swear to God, Meredith," Addie continued, not giving Mer enough time to answer the previous question, "If you let him ride off into the sunset with that doe-eyed little thing…"

Mer raised her hand to lean her head against it, with her elbow on the table. Addison couldn't think of an end to her sentence so she just blurted out what came naturally.

"Seriously?!" she looked at Meredith expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Meredith's gaze had since left Addison and shifted to the table, her eyes were closed and she was trying to calm herself.

When she opened her eyes and looked up at Addison, a tear was running down her cheek.

"Meredith?" Addie asked softly.

"Addison," Mer stopped her from jumping to any conclusions and trying to figure out what was wrong, her voice shaking slightly.

"Oh Mer," Addison said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm not ready. He wants to get married and build a house and have kids but I'm not ready. I want to be ready but my stupid parents made me so dark and twisty and scary and damaged. I'm broken and McDreamy is fed up with trying to fix me," Mer explained, the tears running faster down her face.

"Seriously? This is on him? This is all his fault?" Addie asked.

"Well, if you want to you can blame me if that makes you feel any better," Mer replied.

"No. You've taken enough blame and you didn't deserve it, Mer, any of it," Addie told Mer, putting an arm around her.

"Thanks Addison. Now go before you miss your plane," Mer said to her, grateful for the little shred of friendliness they shared.

"No. Screw the plane. I'm gonna go give 'McDreamy a piece of my mind!" Addison exclaimed and stormed out before Meredith could stop her.

"Joe? Tequila Please." Mer called to Joe, a sentence very well used.

***************************************************************************************

"You broke her. Again. Why would you do that Derek? Seriously?! Addison yelled at Derek the minute she stepped into his office.

Derek looked up from his paperwork with a sigh.

"She's the love of your life, Derek. When are you going to realize that?"

Addison crossed her arms as she closed the door and started walking towards Derek's desk. Derek removed his glassed and chucked them on the pile of charts in front of him, waiting to see if Addison had anything more to say. Apparently she did. She plonked herself in a seat at his desk.

"I mean, this little McRebound? Do you really see a future with her? She's still in the wide-eyed 'ooh he's a brain surgeon' stage. This is Meredith Grey. And I don't know her middle name, but I do know that you two are meant to be together," Addie pointed accusingly at him, " Now do you really want her downing tequila shots and avoiding elevators for the rest of her life?" She looked at Derek with nothing but care in her eyes.

"_This_ was the conversation I was hoping to avoid," Derek mumbled to himself.

"Derek, you should have thought about that _before_ you went and kissed a candy-obsessed, doe-eyed nurse! Now either you go over there and talk to her or you take her in your arms and tell her how much she means to you. I didn't leave so you could screw this up Derek. Now _go_ or I'm calling you mother!" Addie yelled.

Derek jumped up and ran out of the room. Even when they weren't married, Addison still had the authority to boss him around. And she also happened to have Carolyn Shepherd's phone number.

*****************************************************************************************

The bell on the door of Joe's dinged as Derek opened it and scanned the room for Meredith. Like most times, he found her at the bar downing a shot.

"Joe? How many's she had?" Derek asked the bartender.

"'Bout five," Joe answered.

"What do you want?" Mer asked, making her presence known.

"Meredith, I love you. You know in that big hold a radio over my head outside your window, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, pretend to like your taste in music, unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. I want you, nobody else, just you. And I don't know if you want me, if you are ready, I don't know if you'll be able to remember any of this in the morning when you recover from your hangover. But it's better to be safe that sorry. I love _you_ Meredith Grey," Derek said to her, standing at her side with her peering up to him.

Suddenly the chair spun around and Mer wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down for a deep and passionate kiss that both of them wished could have lasted forever.

"I love you too Derek," Meredith told him with tears in her eyes. Derek picked her up and whisked her away to his trailer, where they, being Meredith and Derek, did whatever came naturally. And they lived happily ever after. Well, for the next 48 hours anyway.

*****************************************************************************************

Addison looked on from the door of Joe's as her ex-husband and his girlfriend got into his car and drove away. She made her way to the airport. Her job here was done.

**A/N: Read, Love, REVIEW! **


End file.
